Military Mermaid Babe
by jack348ja
Summary: Virginia Anne Peacock is definitely something else as she fights with the Avengers. She finds love, messes around, fights a little Loki, and DEFINITELY has loads of fun. It continues after the movie! Rated M but not that bad.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_Well, _I thought to myself gazing at the webpage, _they must really want to get a hold of me. _Right now I am looking at my website for my books, and I see a comment that was made by Phil Coulson.

**Virginia Peacock, I am Agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. I would like to meet you in Albany, New York, 8:30 a.m. sharp, at the Starbucks on Broadway Street.**

I get out of my seat and start to pack my suitcase full of clothes.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D., I'm probably gonna be handcuffed and kidnapped." I mutter to myself thinking of how if I didn't want to go with them they wouldn't be able to force me. After I finished with my packing I walked into my kitchen and prepared lunch.

"Eva, I'm probably going to be gone for awhile, but I will still have contact you. All I need you to do is watch over the property, no parties, or friends, and most importantly… NO BOYS!" I inform my A.I., Eva, before digging into lunch.

"I promise that none of those things will happen or be present. Have a good trip!" She exclaimed to me enthusiastically. I shook my head at her teenage ways, but chuckled nonetheless.

"What are you talking about? You're comin' with me for sure, girl!" I shouted revolted at the thought of her not coming with me, "You get to see New York, too silly goose!"

"Yay! I get to go to New York! If we're going to go we better leave now." She giggled and said. I looked at the clock, 4:30.

"You're right! I gotta get us on the plane and skedaddle!" I said in thought as I got into my Bugatti. He was a beauty; he was a metallic, light blue with sparkles in it. I speeded my way to the take-off mat and skidded to a stop.

"Eva, please open James' door, or else we're going to be late!" I asked her kindly. She giggled and not only opened his door, but drove my Bugatti into the jet's place as she advanced the jet forward.

"Thank you, sugar." I said with my country accent flying out with it. I made my way into the pilot's seat. I flipped all of the buttons and took off.

Wait a moment, here I've been going off doing my own thing and haven't even introduced myself or described myself. _Very rude, _I chastised myself.

Hi, my name is Virginia Anne Peacock, at the age of one my parents died in a car accident. I was put into foster care; 1 week later a very military family adopted me. At the age of 5 I was recruited into the army, now you're probably thinking how on earth a 5 year old is recruited into the army. Well, I was incredibly smart and exceptional with weapons. I served in the Army for 10 years, served in the Air Force for 10 years after that, 5 years as a Marine, and last but not least of my serving 5 years as the world's most deadliest Assassin. I have kept up all of my training for the last 3 years and don't plan on stopping now.

I have a power that no one but me is aware of. I am a mermaid, 10 second after the littlest drop and BOOM my tail and bra appears. The government is aware that I have abilities, but don't know what I can do. I can control all of the elements, like for example metal, weather, wind, spirit, light, dark, earth, fire, water, ice, etc. They don't know that either. I am half siren too. I don't really like being a siren, but it does come in handy with sticky situations. My last ability is empathy; I can feel and manipulate people's emotions.

I have long, purple, very curly hair with Caribbean blue eyes. From all of my serving and being naturally muscular I am very muscular. I am beautiful, hot, pretty, sexy, outgoing, smart, intelligent, and overall a package. Now, don't go thinking I am big headed, because I can a sure you I'm not; those are just some of the things I have been called. I am 5'8, and love to wear heels so probably around 6'0 with heels. My nails are naturally the same color of my eyes, I know spooky right? Well, that's about all, the rest you're going to have to learn by reading!

Next stop Albany, New York.

* * *

Did you think it was alright? This is my first story that I am committing to. Comment Please, or else.


	2. Definitely Kidnapped

Definitely Kidnapped

* * *

"This is Victor 801, requesting landing." I speak into my radio headset.

"Victor 801, 30B is open and ready for you to land." The man in the tower responded quickly. Right about now, I am only 5 miles away from the air port in Albany. I position the plane to land on 30B and slowly and gradually decrease my altitude. After I have landed I turn the plane off and switch all of the buttons upward. I jog out of the pilot bay into where people would sit, and grab my suitcase and brief bag.

I open the door and put the step ladder out. After I'm out of the plane I tell the guy waiting for me that my A.I. is going to drive James into a free spot in your plane warehouse. He just looks at me as I make my way to my car that I keep in James, which is a 1967 Ford Fastback Mustang, with the color of olive green. That car is all original. I speed out of the air port parking lot and head for the closest Holiday Express Inn.

After I park and grab my bags, I make my way to the reception desk and book a suit.

"3rd floor, room 384j." She hands me the room key.

"Thank you and have a nice day," She calls after me. I wave at her, and make my way to my room. _378j, 379j, 380j, 381j, 382j, 383j, and AHA! 384j! _I swipe the room key and wait for it to turn green. I open the door check out the room and set my bags on the bed.

"Since it is about 9:30, might as well go to bed." I murmur absentmindedly as I get into my pjs. I crawl into bed and soon nod off to sleep.

I woke up to the sun glaring in my eyes. I turn over and look at the alarm clock, it reads 5:00 a.m. I groan and close my eyes. After 15 minutes I sluggishly get up and go to my bathroom. When I'm done with my business, I take a 30 minute hot shower. I get out and wrap myself with a towel. I blow dry my hair and jog to my bag.

"What to wear, what to wear?" I sing to myself looking at all of the articles of clothing. I'm going for something sophisticated and sexy, yet easy to move around in. I finally settle on a black mid thigh pencil skirt with a slit at the thigh, a white blouse, and 3 inch high black leather stiletto boots that come at about knee length.

"Alrighty, now for weapons," I say softly looking at my babies in front of me on my queen sized bed. I decide on a small gun to put in between my cleavage, and ten throwing knives in my boots; five knives per boot.

"Eva, I am going to pack my bags and put them in the car. You are going to come with me, and make sure no one takes the car okay? Also, I'm probably going to be cuffed and gagged, so don't be alarmed. I will have the situation under control. Besides, there is no way that they could take me against my will. Always remember that, bub." I inform her of her instructions on what to do.

"Understood, ma'am" She giggles as a reply. Eva is programmed into my phone, cars, planes, and computers. I also have her programming on a USB, so if I am in contact with an unknown computer, I can still communicate with her.

"Then lets go" I said. It is 7:50 by now, and I have a habit of never being late, but always driving crazy. I jump into the Mustang and rev the engine before speeding down the street to the Starbucks on Broadway Street. As I pull into the parking lot, I notice three black SUV's parked in an orderly fashion.

_Its official, _I thought in dismay, _I'm definitely gonna kidnapped._ I get out of my car calmly and strut gracefully in my heels inside. I get in line and order a Raspberry Cappuccino, and sit at the table that has a bunch of suits.

"'ello," I greet them cheerfully. Only one responds to my greeting…..and all he does is nod.

"Miss Peacock, I am Agent Coulson. If you would be so kind as to step outside for a moment with us, it would be gratefully appreciated." He asks me, voice monotonous.

"Sure, let's get down to business." I say seriously. I get up and walk to the parking lot, they follow wordlessly behind me.

"Now before you cuff, gag, and kidnap me, please let me finish my cappuccino?" I gulp it down as quickly as possible… burning my mouth in the process.

"Okay, I'm good." I say to them as I smash my cup in my hand. The next thing I see is black.


End file.
